To Infiltrate a Host Club!
by LateNightFantasy
Summary: *I do not own either story! Just what I add to it. Kaori Nakamura studies at St. Lobelia's but is tired of all the girls. One day she finds out about Haruhi and how she went around as a boy at Ouran and decided she would try to do the same. But will she be able to juggle all this plus her own life outside school?
1. Chapter 1

*Authors note* This is a crossover of sorts...I like a lot of the ideas in Fruits Basket, but hardly any of the characters will be in this story, just part of the story line, this is mostly about Ouran Academy. I don't own either story, but everything that I add is all mine :) Please comment! I want to know what you guys think!

Chapter 1: I Hatch a Plan!

I had to get out of this school…St. Lobelia's Girl Academy was too much…I know I promised my parents that I would get a diploma, but I couldn't stand it here…I was curled up in my tent as I read todays school newspaper. Normally, I wouldn't be reading this, but todays headline had caught my eye. A girl named Haruhi Fujioka, it seems, became a part of the Host Club at Ouran Academy; but she pretended to be a boy…what an interesting girl…that's what I cannot stand about St. Lobelia's. There are no boys here, and girls get on my nerves so much! They are always complaining and talking behind each other's backs. It drives me nuts! Now don't get me wrong, I am not a boy crazy girl, not at all. I have really no interest in getting involved with them right now; I just would like to have some as my friends. They are much easier to deal with than girls.

Oh, before I go any farther with my story, let me tell you a little about myself. My name is Kaori Nakamura and I will soon be a second year at St. Lobelia's – that is unless I can get myself out…I am pretty short – just barely five feet tall – I have long blonde hair and green eyes and I usually have a pretty innocent look about me. I tend to be quiet but once you get to know me, I open up a bit more. My parents both died in a car accident last year, and I have been living in a tent by myself ever since. I have no relatives and no girls at St. Lobelia's that I would consider to be close enough friends; they all think I'm a little strange, so they tend to steer clear of me. Not that I'm bothered by that though. Anyway, back to my story!

On the last day of school, I decided that I would begin my attempt to get into Ouran Academy, but I wouldn't do this as a girl, I would go as a boy! When I got back to my tent, I hung my head upside down and chopped off my hair. I'd say a little over 12 inches lay on the ground when I was done. I put on a pair of my fathers nicest clothes and went over to Ouran. To make a long story short, I found the headmaster and applied for a scholarship. As I was leaving the office, I ran right into one of the students.

"Sorry," I mumbled, looking up at them.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" The guy had messy red hair and bright, mischievous green eyes. I gave him a small smile, then ducked my head and went on about my business.

So you won't lose interest in the story, I'll go ahead and tell you that I got in! I won't bore you with all the details of my summer, which mainly consisted of studying and taking the entrance exam.

Finally, the first day of school began. I was wearing my dad's old uniform as I walked to my first class. Looking around, I noticed that the red haired boy I had run into was in my same class, and it looked like he had a twin. They were standing next to a girl with short brown hair. _She must be Haruhi_ I thought. Before class began, the teacher called me up to the front of the class to introduce me to everyone.

"Good morning class, I hope you all had a pleasant summer," the teacher began. "Let me introduce to you a new transfer student, Kaori Nakamura. I hope you all make him feel welcome."

The day went by in a blur, and soon, it was time. I was going to introduce myself to the Host Club.


	2. Chapter 2: IdiotsAll of Them

Chapter 2: Idiots…All of Them…

"KAOOOORIIIIII!" No sooner had I stepped out of the classroom than a tall blonde boy tackled me to the ground.

"What in the world?" I exclaimed. He helped me up then bowed to me.

"Kaori, let me introduce myself, my name is Tamaki. I am the prince of the Ouran Host Club, and we would be honored if you would join us!" He beamed at me. _Huh, so this is the guy that runs the Host Club…I can't believe he came to ask me! I was on my way to ask him…hmmmm maybe I can milk this situation…_

"Why did you tackle me like that?" I asked, pretending to be upset.

"I…I wanted to catch you before you left…" he grinned sheepishly at me.

"Why do you want me to join? You don't know anything about me."

"Honey-senpai graduated last year, along with Mori-senpai. The Host Club needs a new boy-lolita and you are just perfect for the part!" He grabbed onto me and spun me around in the hallway. "You're so little and adorable for a second year! Tell me, do you like sweets and cute things?"

"Uuuuuhhh…" _What was wrong with this guy? He's acting like an over-excited puppy… _

"Tamaki!" A voice broke through his insistent begging.

"Yes, my princess?" He suddenly snapped into the womanizer I pictured him to be, except he definitely had real love in his eyes when he looked at the girl that had interrupted him.

"What are you doing to him?" She looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"Oh Haruhi!" He exclaimed, snapping right back into how he was before. "Kaori could be the next Honey! I mean, no one could ever really replace Honey, but we need a new boy-lolita for the club! Oh, Mama!" He turned to a boy who had come to watch the spectacle. "Don't you think Kaori would be just perfect? He could be the 'cute thing' for when we find the next Mori-senpai! Not like anyone could replace him either…maybe Ritsu would want to fill that role? Oh and we need a new Haruhi too!" _Did he just call this guy…Mama? What the heck?_ I stood in shock while Tamaki babbled on and on to Haruhi and the tall boy in glasses.

"Hey boss," I felt an arm fall across my shoulder.

"What are you going on about?" Another arm fell on my other shoulder. I looked to the boys on either side of me and realized one of them was the boy I had run into, and his twin.

"Hikaru, Haoru! Do you think he could be our new Honey?"

"It's a possibility," the one on my left leaned in to look at me better. "He is pretty cute."

"Do you like cake?" asked the other.

"Uhhh…." I looked at the scene that was going on around me. The silent one in glasses – the one Tamaki called "Mama" must have been Kyouya. He and Haruhi seemed to be the only one with sense around here…the twins were pulling at my hair and cheeks and Tamaki was on his knees going on and on about how I was perfect.

_Idiots…all of them…_I thought to myself._ I am surrounded by idiots… _


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Family

Chapter 3:Welcome to the Family

"HEY!" I yelled. "If I say yes will you guys leave me alone?" Everyone froze and suddenly Tamaki was off in the corner, pouting…and…was that…mushrooms?

"You know, you don't have to say yes." Kyouya came forward**. "**They have short attention spans, they will soon get tired of bugging you." He squinted at me. "The decision is entirely up to you. I suggest though, that you make it within the next day because Tamaki has his heart set on finding new members."

"Yeah," the twins said in unison. "You were the first person he asked too," said the one on my left.

"You must be pretty special," the other one said. I sighed. They were idiots, but they were the reason I joined the school in the first place…not like I'd ever let them know that.

"Ok, I can give it a shot." I tried to make my voice sound resigned and defeated.

"REALLY?" Tamaki shot up from his corner and bounced over to me, picking me up again. "Yaaaay! Guys, did you hear that! Daddy's got a new little boy!"

"…Daddy…?" Oh boy…this guy really _was_ a nut case…

"Yeah, he has this thing about family," one of the twins said to me after I was finally put back on my feet. "He's 'daddy' and Kyouya is apparently 'mama'. My name is Haoru by the way, and this is my brother, Hikaru." Haoru grinned at me as he tousled his brothers' hair.

"Welcome to the family!" Hikaru smiled. I grimaced. It looked like they wanted me to portray the boy-lolita of their little group…sure, being a girl, that will come kinda easy to me, but I'm not a very girly type…ah well, this should still be fun…right?

"Ok guys! One down, two to go! We won't open until we have found everyone! But, I plan on having them in two days. Now, away with you all! Except you Haruhi!" Tamaki leaped after Haruhi as she turned to go. "We are going to go to your house!" He grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her after him.

I stood rooted to the floor, shaking my head for a moment then bent down to gather my things. Tamaki had made them go flying when he tackled me.

"So, are you two really moving out?" Kyouya asked the twins.

"Yeah, we have a cousin who lives in a nice little home kinda secluded in the woods near here." The one I think was Hikaru told him.

"Yeah, we want a small taste of freedom and responsibility. Plus we really like our cousin, Shigure Sohma," Haoru said. Kyouya smirked slightly before he answered.

"Good luck with the responsibility you two," he said as he walked off, leaving the twins with me, while I was still trying to gather the last bit of my belongings.

"Here, let me help you," one of them bent down and began to collect my scattered pens, then gave me a hand up.

"Thanks, Hikaru, right?"

"Yes!" He grinned. "What's your reasoning behind your answer?"


	4. Chapter 4: Close Call

Chapter 4: Close Call

"My reasoning?" I asked Hikaru. _What now?_

"My brother and I like to play a game with people called 'Which of us is Hikaru?'" he began to explain, then his brother jumped in.

"No one can usually get it right, so we like to know what they are looking at to figure us out."

"Ooook…" I stared at the twins for a moment. "Well, Hikaru, your eyes are greener than Haoru, his have more of a grey tint to them…"

The twins looked slightly stunned.

"Hikaru…I thought that was a secret only we would know…" Haoru leaned in towards his brother and they touched foreheads.

"It's ok Haoru, there is finally someone who appreciates your beautiful eyes just like I do!" Hikaru smiled at his brother then turned to me. "Come on!" The twins looped their arms through mine and began marching me down the hallway.

"W-where are we going?" I asked.

"We aren't just going to leave you to walk out of here by yourself!" Haoru said.

"Yeah, we will walk with you until we have to go our separate ways," Hikaru chimed in.

"Oh, well thanks guys."

"No problem! We are going to be seeing a lot of each other it seems, since you are going to be the new Honey!" Hikaru beamed.

They chattered mindlessly the rest of the way out of the school building until we reached the gate. This was where we would go our separate ways. The rich people lived down the road to the right, and my tent was to the left. Turning to the twins, I thanked them for walking with me.

"No trouble! See you tomorrow!" We all turned and began to walk away from the school, but suddenly, we realized we were all walking the same way!

"Uhh…where are you guys going? I thought you would live the other way?"

"We thought you would live the other way!" Haoru said.

"We used to live that way," Hikaru explained. "But we are living with our cousin in his home in the woods now."

"…Oh…I uh…I have a home, out there too…" I told them. _Great…they are going to figure out I am here on scholarship…I just hope they don't figure out about the tent._

"So you have a nice vacation home out here too?" Haoru exclaimed.

"Whaaa? Oh, yeah, vacation home…" _Wow…rich people can be so clueless…I guess though, that this could be to my advantage._

"Cool! We can walk even farther together," Hikaru grinned.

"Ha yeaaaah…"_This could end badly…but vacation home was a good cover story…_


End file.
